


Who needs a heater when you have someone to warm your Heart

by QueenEchidna



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cold Weather, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, M/M, Mute!Perry, Oral Sex, Post-sex domesticity, Rough Sex, Sign Language, Sub!Heinz, Top!Perry, broken heater, cum kink, human!perry, mute character, playful banter, slight size kink, staying warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEchidna/pseuds/QueenEchidna
Summary: With all the heating units in Danville suddenly shutting off one frost-bitten morning, the O.W.C.A sends out their best agent to a wrongfully blamed Heinz Doofenschmirtz's house to see what he's up to. It isn't hard to forget about his work when a warm body and soft blankets beckon him to relax for the day.(It's been cold, so I took that as an excuse to dabble in some Perryschmirtz feels I've been sitting on.)





	Who needs a heater when you have someone to warm your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been trying to work on a better, less one-shot, PWP, style fic for these two for a few months but its not going anywhere. But I really wanted to write /something/ for them, so here it is! Lemme know any thoughts I'd love to hear them, especially when it comes to my smut, I feel confident writing but then I read a fic with really fantastic writing and I worry mine is too awkward or something idk.
> 
> and any ideas for other one-shots are welcome lol.

The house was damn near arctic when he woke up, not wanting to get out from under the covers just yet, Perry pulled the blankets up over his head hoping it would warm his body up quicker. He was quite content just lying there in the waking light of his room, ears ringing with a welcome silence that only seems to happen in the cold months of the year. 

He debating going back to sleep and calling in late to work, however, before he could finish the thought his watch began to chime from its place on the bedside dresser. With a sigh, he reached one arm out to snatch the communicator and pull it back into the relative warmth of his blanket-cocoon. The light was harsh on his eyes as he accepted the incoming transmission and the stark incandescent lighting of the O.W.C.A headquarters flooded the darkness, and Major Monogram appeared on the screen. 

His boss was snuggly dressed in winter scarf, hat, and coat, though his nose was red thanks to the apparent chill, "Morning Agent P, sorry to call you so early, I know you're not supposed to clock in till 10, but-" Monogram stopped, shivering visibly, "Dammit it's just so cold-! We have reports that most of the heaters in the Tri-State Area are malfunctioning. Including ours here, and I'm guessing yours as well." 

Perry nodded vigorously. "Right, I can't say for sure if this is Doofenschmirtz's doing or not, but we need you to get to the bottom of it. Good luck Agent P... **Carl!** Get me a hot chocolate or something my insides are freezing." 

"Right away sir!" Carl said from somewhere offscreen just before the transmission is cut-off and it is dark once again. Perry makes his tell-tale clicking sound through his teeth as he forces himself up, barely finding it in himself to stick his head out from under the covers. He looks around his room groggily, noticing how his breath fogged up in front of him; the heater was definitely broken. 

Without leaving the safety of the blankets, Perry reached for his grey O.W.C.A brand sweatpants (formerly tossed unceremoniously on the floor) and put them on before slipping on his regular teal button-up, and deciding as long as none of his higher-ups would be seeing him today, there would be no point freezing his ass off in a vest and tie. He instead replaced them with a baggy brown sweater he was fairly certain his step-brother, Lawrence, had given him many winters ago. 

Even with clothes on it was frigid in the house, and the simplicity of brushing his hair and teeth was put-off because of how badly he was shivering. He got his blood circulating a little bit by splashing hot water on his face, even if the regular heater wasn't working, he was grateful the water heater was. 

He ran to his car parked along the street-side, and jammed his keys into the ignition, immediately jerking the heating dial all the way into the red zone, flipping on his seat-warmers, and sitting curled up into a ball until the car warmed up. Once it did and he could feel most of his extremities, he began the drive into town towards that old familiar apartment complex. 

-.-.- 

Getting out of the warm car was nothing but painful, and Perry looked back at it sadly as he hurried into the DEI building he knew was most likely going to be just as cold as everywhere else. The elevator ride seemed to last forever, and by the time he reached the correct floor and the door marked _Doofenschmirtz_ , he had no real energy left to kick it open as per the norm, instead, with numb fingers he fumbled with his lanyard of keys until he found the right one and unlocked the door, letting himself in. 

The lab was dark, empty, and arguably felt colder than the hallway had. Perry looked around, curious; no Inator, no trap, no nothing really. Soft footsteps caught his attention to the left and soon, a very sleepy looking, very bundled-up Dr. Doofenschmirtz stood at the top of the small flight of stairs that led from the kitchen to his actual apartment. He stopped, fumbling with the coffee mug in his hands, looking puzzled for a fleeting moment before smiling. "Ah, hello Perry." He hummed, descending the stairs and setting his cup down on the counter. "You should've told me you were coming today, I would've cleaned up a bit." 

Perry shrugged, _'Monogram sent me. About the heaters?'_ He signed, stepping in and kicking off his shoes. 

Heinz made a face and threw his arms in the air, "Typical Francis, blaming _me_ for everything." He put his hands on his hips and pouted for a second, "Well this isn't my doing-" He stopped contemplatively, "Although I guess I could have taken credit for it..." Whatever thought he was having was waved off as he snatched his mug and poured himself a cup of coffee, dumping a copious amount of creamer into it. "Want some Perry?" 

Smiling, Perry nodded and made his way over, taking a cup out of the cabinet and letting the other man pour him a drink, pulling it away before he could drop any creamer in, "Oh please, I know you like it black but c'mon; it's peppermint~!" Heinz shook the bottle in front of him, but Perry just shook his head in response, loving the pout Heinz made as he put the creamer back into the refrigerator. 

The two moved up the stairs to the apartment, it was apparent the scientist had been camped out in the living room; blankets were quite literally covering the entire couch, and a massive fire roared in the fireplace, though the room still felt rather chilly, and the TV was playing some old Christmas movie despite it only being November 20th. On the side table sat a bowl of popcorn, not a typical breakfast, however, Perry knew Heinz wasn't one to sleep at normal hours if at all, so it wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever seen by far. 

It all looked quite inviting, and after setting his coffee down, Perry happily tossed himself onto the sofa in the perfect person-sized hole he knew Heinz must've made. He shimmied himself until he was 100% comfortable before he slapped his lap and made a motion for the other to join him. Which Heinz did with vigor, humming happily as he glided into the spot between Perry's legs, back resting against his broad chest as he greedily sapped his warmth. They pulled the blankets up about halfway so they wouldn't be completely smothered, and settled in to watch whatever was on TV. 

-.-.- 

At some point between watching Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer and The Year without a Santa Claus, Heinz had dozed off; he was turned on his side still resting on Perry's chest, lightly gripping the soft fabric of his sweater in his sleep. His eyes occasionally fluttered and his lips twitched up into a tiny smile thanks to whatever he was dreaming about, and whenever he'd shift himself into an uncomfortable position, he would pull himself back by subconsciously seeking out that perfect spot between Perry's shoulder and chest. 

Perry smiled endearingly down at his partner, gently stroking his wild hair and quite content listening to the doctor's gentle breathing. He was selfishly soaking up every moment of this; the stillness, the domesticity and coziness of it. It was all so wonderfully perfect, and Perry was getting drunk on the jovial flutter he felt in his chest; he couldn't ask for a more perfect day. 

-.-.- 

"I don't know how but it's gotten colder!" Heinz whined, re-entering the room after meeting the pizza guy at the door, now dual-wielding a pizza and box of breadsticks. Perry rose and met him halfway to take the food from him, silencing any protests by giving him a peck on the cheek, and gliding to the other side of the room to set out their order-in. 

After fixing himself a plate and grabbing his hot chocolate he'd left in the microwave, Perry turned to his partner signing, _'It's getting later. So it's darker, and colder.'_

Heinz _Hmph'd_ , crossing his arms and plopping down on the sofa again, bunching up a stack of blankets around himself and audibly shivering, "Well it's too damn cold." Smirking amusedly at his attitude, Perry handed him a plate fixed with pizza and breadsticks, once again silencing him with a kiss on the top of his head. He always loved how the littlest gestures made the other man blush. 

-.-.- 

Frosty the Snowman played joyfully on the TV screen, the fun songs and silly voices filling the apartment and bringing with it a very early sense of holiday cheer. Not that anybody present was paying much attention to anything other than one-another. Heinz was perched facing Perry and straddling his lap, his long legs bent and rested on either side of the agent's, his back was arched into the man before him, and his lanky arms were draped around those wide shoulders. 

Perry had his fingers tangled into the hair at the base of Heinz's neck, and tugged gently as he kissed and bit at his lips, his free hand tracing the lines of his partner's body beneath his shirt. He was already so eager, after most of the day being so close and sparring small affections and touches, his body was running at full-throttle, every nerve on edge and wanting more. He found a nice crook in Heinz's small waist and jerked the man closer to him, eliciting an adorable yelp from the other man. 

He smiled devilishly at the furiously blushing man in his lap, pulling back just long enough to take in the sight of what he'd done to his partner: lips pink and swollen from the attention, ears and cheeks bright red, chest beginning to heave as he got more excited, lightly panting through his open mouth as he patiently waited for Perry to continue. 

Maybe he wasn't the most generic example of beauty, but Perry was always obsessed with Heinz's looks, and found an innocent appeal in his big blue eyes; finding his exaggerated features loveable and endearing. So, when Heinz inevitably got self-conscious from Perry staring and lifted his hands to hide his face anxiously, Perry would have none of it. He took the smaller man's wrists, pulling them out to the side and using his strength and size advantage to flip the position they were in. 

Perry pinned him down, excitedly grinding his hips into his partner, smiling cockily when the action drew out a long licentious moan, and caused Heinz to start bucking against him with heady want in his eyes. He loved when Perry got in these moods, where the agent wanted nothing more than to roughly man-handle him until he was a flustered mess, picking him up and tossing him around with the same ease he was used to whenever they fought at work (only _so much better_ ). Heinz smiled sheepishly, drinking the handsome features of his lover; his strong jaw, long but attractive nose, lust-filled coffee colored eyes, and that normally perfectly coifed hair that was now a mess from when he'd been grabbing at it. 

Everything about the man drove him absolutely wild, and he could do no wrong as far as Heinz was concerned; although he did remember a few times when he took his frustrations out a little _too_ directly on the scientist, and he couldn't sit down right for a couple days. Otherwise, he loved everything about Perry. 

He moaned longingly as Perry began pulling his pants off, tossing them to the side, and reaching for the lube he'd grabbed before they started, using his other hand to gingerly wrap around Heinz's member and tug gently, eliciting a loud yelp as he was finally given the contact he was craving. 

Before Perry was able to open to bottle, Heinz seized his chance in his momentary lapse of concentration, and slid out from underneath the larger man, using his confusion to gently nudge him back until he was rested on his haunches. Heinz got down low, undid the front of Perry's pants to free his aching erection, and didn't hesitate as he took Perry in his mouth, beginning to enthusiastically stimulate the beautiful man before him, now reduced to a groaning mess. His mouth strained around Perry's dick, but he wouldn't have it any other way, deriving pleasure from what he knew that thing would do to him; suddenly the thought of sitting funny for a few days was much more appealing. 

Perry was in ecstasy, head lolled back and fingers digging into his lover's hair and edging him on; he dared a peak, his chest leapt and an angry heat swirled inside him at the sight of his partner knelt before him, head furiously bobbing up and down in his lap, showing off his talent. He stared up at Perry with his cloudy, lust-driven eyes, cheeks hollowed out from his ministrations, his mouth left a sloppy mess of saliva all along his shaft as his tongue licked its length and flicked playfully at the tip, licking away the precum with a playful smile. 

Heinz paused for a moment to suck on two of his own fingers, getting them thoroughly wet before he continued on Perry's dick. Even with the skilled attention to his more sensitive parts, Perry was much more interested in watching the other man reach his arm behind himself and greedily shove his fingers in his ass; he felt the doctor moan around his member as he started sucking a bit less coherently, half of his attention going to his rear. 

His brain buzzed with lewd joy, finding it ridiculously hot whenever Heinz would self-serve or self-prepare, knowing nothing could bring him more sick pleasure than watching Heinz make himself squirm, moaning like a needy porn star as he would ride his fingers, or better yet, a toy. So, he stared at his partner, arousal twisting into something dangerously carnal as he watched the target of his desires devoting himself totally to pleasing him. 

Without thinking, a few moments later, Perry yanked on Heinz's hair, pulling him off his cock with satisfying _'pop'_ , taking in the sight of his lover completely flushed and panting open-mouthed with drool dripping from his lips. It was ridiculously hot, and the last push Perry needed. He quickly grabbed the lube again and dropped some into his hand, warming it up before slicking up his member even more than it already was, wanting to be doubly sure he was lubricated so he wouldn't hurt Heinz with what he was about to do. 

He pulled Heinz up by his hair, walking him a few feet and pushing him backwards against the wall, not giving the scientist time to be confused or ask questions as he effortlessly picked him up and coaxed his legs around his waist, pinning him against the wall and going to town on his neck; biting, sucking, and leaving angry hickeys wherever he could reach, completely obsessed with the idea that anyone who would even dare look at his partner would know Heinz was _his_. 

Between them, their erections rubbed together pleasantly, creating enough friction to keep them going but still left them both wanting more. Perry snaked his hand up the back of Heinz's shirt, digging his nails into his skin and dragging them down, pulling a long, lewd moan from the smaller man as he squirmed in his place between a wall and a hard, and incredibly handsome secret agent. 

"Perry..." Heinz hummed quietly, biting his lip and trying not to pant as hard as he was. His lover pulled away and looked at him, perhaps slightly concerned he'd done something wrong. But Heinz only shifted nervously, a dark red blush taking over his cheeks, "Please," He finally muscled out, half-hiding his face with one hand, "I-…" His words were caught in his throat, but he knew Perry was going to make him say it either way: the lewd bastard. "H nrhd yuh..." He said through his hand, looking away from the coy smile on the other's face. 

Perry grabbed his wrist and pinned it next to his head so he couldn't hide anymore, staring him down to make his point very clear: he wanted him to ask for it. After a few seconds of the doctor nervously muttering around his words, Perry decided to give him a little motivation, lifting Heinz's legs up a little higher, and using his free hand to direct himself until his cock was pressing against his lover's entrance, the lube rubbing off on him as Perry teasingly moved himself back and forth. 

This sent Heinz wild as he gasped and tried to press himself onto the huge cock below him, whining when Perry held him back, and glared at him. Having apparently lost his shy demeanor from before, Heinz groaned, "I need you, please, _fuck me_ , Perry, _bitte, bitte-_ I can't wait any longer, _bitte, bitte-_ " 

The begging in German really helped egg him on, and Perry happily jerked his hips forward, burying his cock in Heinz's already slightly stretched ass, chuckling in mix of happiness and arousal at just how good his lover always felt around him. He began pumping in and out of the smaller man with vigor, unable to control himself as he almost brutishly fucked him into the wall. 

Heinz threw his head back and yelled out a moan, his body was going absolutely nuts with something finally filling him up, trying to move himself down in-time with Perry's thrusts. His hands could not stay still and scurried along the wall trying to find something to grab to ground himself; he grabbed onto Perry's shoulder, then his own hair, then back to scraping his nails along the wall. He felt himself being stretched out by Perry, and he loved it; he loved how with every thrust he hit the rights spots, and his massive cock perfectly filled him up and seemed to touch every part of his insides. 

Watching the scientist slowly unravel was a treat for Perry, seeing every little motion drive him absolutely wild and turn him into a needy, sweaty, begging mess was something he'd only ever seen in porn before he met Heinz. Heinz's body started to seize, and he let out a long string of, "Oh, _Gott verdammt, ja, ja, oh Scheiße, bitte! Fick- fick mich, ja-_ Perry, _ich liebt du- ich liebt du! Bitte, bitte~!_ " 

Perry took that as the initiative to really blow him away, knowing his partner was getting close and it wasn't going to take much for him either. He got his arms under Heinz and hoisted him up again, walking them to the bedroom, where he had to kick some clothes and random bits of machinery and scattered blueprints out of the way before he could make it to the bed. He took his entire length out of Heinz, who whined noisily at the loss until he was thrown onto the bed, able to eat up the eye candy that Perry was as he stood back and peeled off his sweater, leaving him with the disheveled, half-buttoned dress shirt he would normally be seen in. 

He couldn't wait to get himself undressed, so Perry pounced onto his lover, pinning both his arms above his head with one hand, using the other to guide himself back into Heinz with no resistance. The doctor howled again, lolling his head back into the pillows and obediently spreading his legs wider, a big, 'fucked-senseless' smile on his face as drool collected next to him. 

The cock inside him twitched and felt like it was growing, Heinz continued to whine and thrash around at the feeling, bringing his hips down to meet Perry's as he finally worked himself into a rhythm he liked, grinding down as hard as he could to get every bit of pressure and contact he could. All cognitive thought was gone; the words coming out of him were nothing but a garbled, lustful mess caught somewhere in between begging, laughing, and crying. Perry jerked his hips a little awkwardly before he started truly pounding his lover, forgetting any sense of rhythm in favor of mercilessly ravishing Heinz's body with his cock. In a flurry of heightened arousal, he grabbed for Heinz's neck, applying enough pressure to make it feel good but not enough to start choking him out. 

Heinz laughed lustfully in his dizzied state, his eyes were rolled upward and his mouth was hung open, his whole body was shaking and his skin was one fire, all while being fucked so hard the bed was creaking and squeaking under the stress. He had no control; his arms were trapped and his lover's strong hand was around his throat, the force with which he was thrusting into him left Heinz immobile, completely at the mercy of the Perry and his delightfully large cock: and he fucking loved it. 

As he was continually hit against the prostate, further rendering him a senseless mess, Heinz heard Perry made a strangled noise and tightened his grip on his wrists and neck. He somehow managed to get his vision to focus long enough to look at his lover, seeing the strained look on his face and feeling just how hard he was pushing into him. He was on the edge and was trying not to cum, Heinz knew he liked to go last. Somehow in his lust-driven state, he summoned the strength to coax his arms free and sit up, urging his partner to sit back on his elbows, so Heinz could sit himself in his lap again. 

He smiled at Perry and began to ride him, unable to meet the strength or speed of the motions he'd been so enjoying before, but wanting nothing more than to make his partner finish, "C'mon, Agent P," He drawled, fucking himself as deep as possible on the cock beneath him, "Cum inside me," He watched as those words became Perry's undoing, those coffee eyes glazing over as something else took over once again. He grabbed Heinz by his hips, feverishly moving the other man's lithe body up and down in his lap, slamming him down to bury his cock deep inside his ass, not giving him the chance to even think about it. 

Perry quickly pushed Heinz off of him, flipping him over onto his knees and shoving his face into the mattress before thrusting into him again, this time with much better leverage allowing him to ram the smaller frame beneath him with ease. He spanked Heinz's ass, loving the gasping and squirming it caused, repeating the action many more times. 

Heinz moaned his name over and over between gasps and moans and feverish yells of ecstasy, gathering fistfuls of the bedding and spouting off strings of senseless babble into the pillows. "P...please, P-Perry, **ah, Scheiße-!** _Ja, ja, ja! B..bitte, oh bitte-!_ " The doctor was lost, his world little more than the rough fuck he was receiving, and the man giving it to him. 

Perry took one good look at his lover, butt up and red from the abuse as his ass was being stretched and used by his member, eyes lolled back and mouth stuck in an open-mouth smile; it all finally undid him. His hips spasmed and struggled to maintain equal motions, opting instead to mindlessly shove himself in any way he could manage. It only took another few rough thrusts before he unloaded into Heinz, filling him up almost immediately as his semen began to bubble out around his cock and spill all over and down his lover's ass and legs. 

The doctor's body seized up once again, and he let out a deliciously lewd scream, shoving himself down on Perry's cock repeatedly as he too came, spilling ribbons of thick white cum onto his stomach and the bed. He was rendered furtherly senseless at the feeling of his ass overflowing with his partner's thick seed, and he greedily ground his ass into the feeling, savoring every moment. "Yesss- Perry, _oh mein Gott...!_ " His voice shook as he reached down in between the two of them to massage Perry's balls, tugging on what small part of his lover's shaft wasn't inside him to make sure he milked him for every drop he had in him. " _Bitte... meine liebe._ M-more~." 

At the action, Perry groaned softly, his hips twitching forward again as the stimulation caused him to cum once more, forcing more of his seed into Heinz, to the scientist's delight. He giggled and dipped his fingers into the mess, moving it around and rubbing it onto Perry's cock and legs, tightening his muscles back there to make sure Perry wouldn't try to pull out yet. 

After a minute of riding out their orgasms by roughly thrusting into Heinz, Perry let out a breath and his body began to relax. He looped an arm under his partner and flopped sideways on the bed, pulling him against his chest and nuzzling the sweaty hair on the back of his neck. Heinz whimpered breathily, body going limp next to him as he breathed heavily in the aftermath of it all. His ass was a mess and was already beginning to throb, but he couldn’t find it in him to care at that moment, and instead opted to relax into the comforting embrace of his lover. 

-.-.- 

Perry looked up from his phone when he heard the bathroom door open, straining his neck to see over the over-fluffed couch as Heinz stepped out of the bathroom with one of his fluffy bath robes on. His hair was drooped out of its normal wild stature, and it and his skin were still slightly damp from the shower; Perry tried to move away from him when he returned to his seat on the couch and rested his wet head on his shoulder, but was effectively trapped. 

Heinz laughed almost manically, "Ha-ha you are trapped Perry the Platypus, and you will never escape my wet-hair-inator!" He wildly shook his head, sprinkling what water was left on his hair onto everything around him. 

Perry rolled his eyes, and dramatically flopped over the arm of the couch, his arms going limp at his sides until they shot up to sign, ' _Breaking news, the nefarious Dr. Doofenschmirtz has finally bested O.W.C.A's top, and very handsome and talented, agent! Woe is us, we are doomed!_ ' He went limp again for a few seconds before lifting his head to gauge the reaction. 

Heinz laughed, and pulled him back up so he could fling his arms around his neck in a loose hug, "Aw, do you really think I'm nefarious?" He asked, batting his baby blues. Perry, of course, nodded in response and kissed his partner on the cheek, bringing his arms up to circle his waist and settle in for some more TV. 

Just about then his watch communicator began to beep again, and he was suddenly reminded as to why he was even there, and quickly answered the call from HQ. Once again Monogram appeared on the screen, still decked out in full winter gear, "Agent P! There you are, we figured out the heating issue didn't actually have anything to do with Doofenschmirtz, but was little more than a problem at the city's local gas plant," He stopped, supposedly having seen Heinz waving at him from next to Perry, "But it seems you already figured that out." 

"Yeah, no kidding." Heinz said grumpily, "You know you really can't blame me for _all_ the problems that happen in the Tri-State area just because I'm a 'bad guy'. It's actually very offensive, Francis." He put a lot of emphasis on the last word, knowing Monogram would temporarily give in if he used his first name like a nagging mother would. 

The Major rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, we can only blame you for _most_ of the problems, Heinz." He retorted with a coy grin. 

Before the doctor could reply with another witty remark, Perry turned the communicator away, "Well, thanks for your efforts anyway, Agent P." Monogram sighed, very obviously trying to hide a sincere smile, but failing miserably, "Enjoy the rest of your day with Dr. D, we'll see you tomorrow." He said. Perry saluted before the screen went black again, quite thankful the... _complexities_ of his and Heinz's relationship didn't seem to be a problem as far as Monogram was concerned. 

Heinz made a noise, "Y'know I don't blame him for all my problems," He began, though Perry essentially ignored him in favor of pulling him down to lay on his chest, "-even though my life would be perfect without the O.W.- whatever sending distractingly handsome agents to foil my every scheme." He grinned, effectively breaking his façade of grumpy glowering. He rested his head on the top of Perry's chest, listening to his heart beat as he breathed. "But I guess I wouldn't have it any other way." Heinz hummed tiredly. 

Perry kissed the top of his head before letting out a long, relaxed sigh and shutting his eyes for a moment. He didn't know when the heat would be back on, but until then, he didn't mind this one bit.


End file.
